Better Bend then Break
by Dead Kiwi
Summary: You can only stretch yourself so far before you snap. It’s so much easier to bend, rather than to break. It’s not so easy to admit the truth to yourself, or to straighten back out in the end. KakashixSakura, GenmaxSakura.
1. Paradise

**Better Bend then Break**  
Chapter One: _Paradise_  
By Hexes

- - -

The stench of old blood made her rub her arms for Goosebumps; that was the first sign of movement that Haruno Sakura decided to display, more or less willed herself to commit. Standing there like she'd just seen the second coming of Christ was not going to help Naruto any.

His body laid partially beneath crinkled white sheets, tossed and turned from the work of various doctors. Even in his sleep--his 'I've just surpassed death sleep'--Naruto held a bemused grin. _What a fool… _He was still a mess, no matter if they'd fixed him correctly or not; _someone should clean him up_.

"He'll live," Genma spoke absently from the corner, oddly void of toothpick. "If that's what you are wondering. He just _looks _like hell. Never been a pretty kid, you know."

An irksome voice vaulted up in the back of her mind, reminding her that Genma thought anyone was ugly in comparison to himself. _Cocky bastard_. "What happened?" Listening while working, Sakura took a second to grab some water and a cloth from the make-shift sink. She slowly ran it over the injured boy's chest while Genma looked on in diverted amusement. _I wonder if this vexes him? Good._

"We ran into some missing-nin on our way back from the last mission. The punk here is the only one who got nicked. Little too trigger happy, if you ask me." Taking a moment to glance towards the jounin, the pink haired ninja watched him dig through his pockets, only to procure a pack of fine toothpicks. He popped one in his mouth like a lollipop.

_Well no one asked you_, she wanted to snap. It was only the situation that put a bitter spell upon her; usually Sakura'd agree.

Sighing, she returned to Naruto; Sakura felt her ex-sensei coming. "Was Kakashi on this mission as well?" She asked the air, expecting anyone to answer. A 'thump' at the door echoed.

"Yes," the copy-cat ninja answered from the doorway. He stood there leaning like a rebellious teenager. One arm crossed over the other; even with his mask in place she could tell he wore a frown. Funny thing? She wasn't even looking. _Always the solitary man… _

"I see it went well," she quipped. Genma smirked from his place in the corner.

"Sometimes I think Jiraiya spends more time with him in the porn shop then--" _Swish. Thud. _"Hey! Sakura, that hurt!" Genma picked up the small bedpan that had landed on his foot. He held it wish puzzled interest. "I hope this hasn't been used."

"I hope it has," Kakashi said shortly.

Genma shot his friend a sour expression before throwing the bedpan off to the side. It landed with a 'clink.' The sound--which should have been mediocre--rang throughout the small hospital room like an oversized dinner bell.

"You're one to talk," Sakura added, pretending to be seemingly distracted while tending to her former teammate. "I don't see Genma walking around in public with a copy of Icha Icha Paradise for all to see." Sakura teased; she sensed Kakashi's frown increase.

Genma laughed in the corner like a howler monkey.

Underneath her right hand, Sakura felt her friend start to stir. She guessed that was why her fellow jounin had begun to quiet down. "Naruto?" She tapped lightly below his ribcage. "You okay?" A short sigh was heard behind her. She made a mental note to send Kakashi an eyeful. _Or maybe I should just poke his only normal one out… _

"Mmm. Sakura-chan, I'm hungry!" _Little bastard. _Naruto began to move, his body still stiff from the pain killers he had be given. Leaning forward, he caught sight of his best girl-pal wiping down his chest. His eyes brightened, going beyond extraordinary blue. "Aww. Sakura-chan! You're taking care of me." The volume of his voice was not anywhere near it's high pitched shrieking; annoying all the same.

"Eat this," she supplied, shoving the bloodied pink cloth towards his mouth. Backing away, she watched him grumble with frustration. "You always make it look like you're about to kick it, don't you?" Hands on her hips, she sent him a long stare. "One of these days I'm going to ignore the call from the hospital! You need to take me off your emergency contact sheet. Uh."

"How do you feel, Naruto?" Kakashi had apparently felt as if it were the right time to interrupt. Right before anymore wounds were inflicted upon the blonde boy still healing in bed.

"Fine, Kakashi-sensei." He tried to fully sit up; it was a failure. "When can I leave?" Naruto's eyes drifted to Sakura as if she held all the answers. He used to think she always did. A part of her now hoped he still didn't.

"I don't know," she supplied. Taking up an empty chair next to Genma, her body shifted against the wooden seat. It wasn't comfortable. _Probably Tsunade's idea to get visitors out sooner… _"I'm not in charge of you right now. You know I'm not working at the hospital this month. I'm on a series of missions--" A snort was heard from her right. Sakura shot Genma a look. "And do you have something to say about it?"

"Yeah. I do." An expression of displeasure laced Genma's features. "But we'll talk about it later."

Green eyes rolled, landing back in place to stare across the room to the door frame where Kakashi leaned. He'd been awfully silent. He always was. It ticked her off. Naruto looked on as if he'd missed something--he knew Genma and Sakura were a couple, but he had yet to understand any aspects of a 'relationship' in general.

"Great," she mumbled under her breath. Sakura was starring at that door frame the whole time. It was common knowledge that Kakashi did not approve her of her 'association' with Genma--probably because he was the _ex_-playboy of Konoha. Whenever the two laughed, kissed, or even bickered in her former sensei's presence, Sakura felt the need to rub it in his masked face; she just didn't understand. Exposure was certainly not making him grow fonder, at least not of _her--_let alone the relationship.

Kakashi and Genma were still pals. _Buds_. They 'hung.' She could verify Genma did in more ways then one. _Heh_. But Kakashi still did not care for them as a couple, no blessings were ever given. He blamed Sakura. He blamed her as if she were the little seductress that willed Genma into her bed. _Half truths. _Sakura settled for him being a grump.

"Do you have something to say, Kakashi-_sensei_? You look as if you are overflowing with thoughts." Sakura asked with a hint of malice. _Don't even give me that look, Kakashi… I know what you are thinking. Or at least what you **want **me to think. _Sakura almost felt the need to stick her tongue out at the silvered haired ninja, just like a child would.

She regrettably held back.

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan?" Naruto burst out, trying to simultaneously reach for some juice by his bedside. "Kakashi-sensei doesn't look like he is going to overflow, right sensei?"

"Right. Maybe Sakura-_chan _needs to be examined too?" It was meant as a joke--hence the laughter that followed, only absent from Kakashi and herself--but Sakura took it as a challenge. She understood the venom that Kakashi had placed behind it. "As long as she's here."

_Stand up. Leave. Walk right past that arrogant prick. _"Sakura-chan is leaving now, sorry Kakashi. We'll have to evaluate my mental state another day." Her irate frown turned into a fake smile as she moved to sweep past him with ease.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, watching her make a move to leave. He whined, "when are you coming back to visit me?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw him bounce, only to fall back seconds later with a 'ouch.'

"Tomorrow, Naruto." Her sigh was not lost on a single person in the room (besides Naruto, maybe). It was also not lost the she retained her smile while doing it.

She walked right past Kakashi, brushing his side and shoulder like any enemy would. No goodbye, not even a curt nod. As she exited the hospital room she heard Naruto whine once more.

"Eh! Kakashi-sensei, why can't you and Sakura get along?" _At least something isn't lost on him._

_Why can't **he **get along with **me**?_

- - -

"We do."

"Bullshit," Genma supplied, standing up. He brushed off his dirty jounin uniform, still crusted with mud and random liquids he did not care to identify. The man needed a shower. And then maybe a woman. Thankfully, he had both those things. Unfortunately, thanks to Hatake Kakashi, the later of those two desires might now be in the foulest of moods. "I'm getting sick of your shit."

"I was not aware that I gave you any." Kakashi moved, finally leaving the doorframe behind. He walked over to Naruto's beside, supplying the younger ninja with the juice he'd been trying to get a hold of for minutes. "Just _ask_, Naruto. If you wanted it, that was all you had to do. And that lesson applies to missions as well."

_It's always a lesson with you, isn't it? _Genma had to admit, the man was a decent teacher. He'd done what he could. As good as any could have done with what he'd been given--team 7--the most impossible students in the bunch. It was almost faded now, the memories he had, but if he could recall something, it was that. _It was a shame that things unfolded the way the did. _

"You have to stop getting hurt Naruto, I swear." The toothpick chewing jounin shook his head, making his way to the other side of the bed. He ruffled Naruto's hair while he was defenseless and distracted. Genma knew the kid hated it.

"Hey! Stop that." An almost audible growl sounded. "And I'm in here just as much as anyone. You two included."

"True, but every time Sakura gets the call that you've been injured--even a fucking paper cut--she races down here like the sky is falling." A lone eye watched Genma as he spoke from across Naruto's bed, observing. "The same with you, Hatake. Even though she won't admit to it." He sighed, replacing his toothpick with another. "I can't blame her."

Genma saw the great copy-nin stiffen. Even rocks could feel. And he knew that as they got older, it only got worse. It was true, that rolling stones gathered no moss, but he and the rest of his friends kept hitting bumps, taking rests. _Stop go, stop go._

"I'm heading home. See you, Naruto. Maybe tomorrow if Sakura feels the need to bother me on my day off."

"Same." Kakashi vanished in a poof and was gone.

- - -

"Thought you were going home."

"I am." His sandals hit the ground softly, mindfully kicking up dust.

"Kakashi-_kun_," Genma responded in a mock-seductive tone, "Are you trying to tell me you'd love to walk me home? Wasn't aware you swung that way, but if you insist--"

"Continue and I'll ram my foot up your ass."

Genma glanced to the side, comically sticking his finger down his throat. "The mission didn't go as planned, but there's no need to be such a fucking sour puss."

As long as no one died, or was maimed or raped, Genma settled for 'mission accomplished.' Thinking about past missions, or letting them run you--even ones that had only ended hours ago--was pointless. A waste of space in the mind. A man had more important things to think about… More important things to _do_. "Let it go. Not your fault the brat got himself hurt."

"No. Naruto needs to remember basics." Kakashi used to entertain the thought that if _he _were still around, Naruto wouldn't be so careless; he'd be too bruised from being smacked around. _But Sasuke was dead. _

"Someone needs to keep him in check."

"You thinking of hiring?"

"Funny. If he starts to pull that shit on my ANBU squad, I just might." Genma looked off, as if he were searching for another thought to add; apparently he had bushels. "I have a suspicion that's part of the reason Sakura was so 'thrilled' about going back to field work. She wants to keep an eye on him."

Everyone had been keeping an 'eye' out for the boastful blonde; the nineteen year old hadn't lost his charm--as scary as that was--nor his happy-go-lucky outlook on life.

But he'd gotten sloppy.

"I suppose." _She probably also did it to piss you off_, Kakashi mentally added, hoping that to be the case.

Those were the last words spoken that night between the two; Genma gave a short wave as he took the turn that would eventually lead him down the street to his apartment. The slightly older jounin didn't even bother with a goodnight greeting. He was tired, exhausted, and ready to fall to pieces on his bed.

He also couldn't forget about things like Genma could. Things weren't so easily pushed to the back of his mind. Kakashi amused himself with the thought that there were just too many things there already; the closest was bound to burst sometime.

And he also couldn't forget about the light that he saw on in Genma's living room at the end of the street. It made everything hurt just a little more. As did the womanly silhouette that sauntered across as a shadow moments later.

He turned and left.

- - -

A/N: This is the first time I've ever written a Naruto fiction of any kind. Bear with me. There will probably be some inconsistencies; it is a long show/manga. I try the best I can. Forgive any anachronisms. The story kicks off when Sakura is nineteen. I will tell you the pairings right off the bat to avoid any hazard: SakuraxKakashi and SakuraxGenma. (And maybe a little more.) I'll try to keep most of the chapters this size, thus allowing them to come out faster.


	2. Disenchantment

**Better Bend then Break**  
Chapter Two: _Disenchantment_  
By Hexes

- - -

"You know, I've let this bullshit go up until now, but I don't know if I can anymore."

"Huh?" Sakura turned around, startled, only to see her boyfriend standing in front of the door. _How he managed to sneak in-_ Too bad she couldn't curse ninjas, seeing as she was one. "Genma, I have no idea what you're talking about." _Maybe. I hope I don't. _

Genma sighed and shut the door – he'd neglected to close it before so he could catch her off guard. After all, that was always the best way to start hard conversations. Although, he really didn't want to have one now, he was _fucking_ tired. But when Genma was reminded, about _them_... It built up, so suddenly, all the jealously he could contain rushed up into his head the moment he saw her through his living room window.

Sakura realized that he was in a less than perfect mood; coincidentally, his accusatory tone sent shivers down her spine. "Genma, you're obviously tired. You had to bring Naruto back to the hospital after you're mission. Go lay-"

"Nope. I think I want to speak to you." He spoke seriously, like he meant to purposefully reprimand. The toothpick he chewed went still and he sat down on the nearest chair like a man with a weight upon his back. He hunched himself forward but still managed to keep his eyes on her.

"Oh, you want to speak with me," she huffed, "Excuse me, but I thought you'd only take that tone with a child – not you're girlfriend." Spinning around on her bare heels, Sakura made a motion to leave for the kitchen before a knock sounded at the door.

"Do you 'wanna get that babe, I'm 'obviously tired,'" He said with harsh eyes and an unrelenting stare.

Sakura threw down the towel she had been holding in her hands and marched over to the door. Putting on her best fake smile, she threw open the door and yelled, "What the hell do you want?"

It was Kakashi. _Fucking God._

"I would like to retire," Kakashi said, smiling through his mask, "but unfortunately, since I can't, I was stopped on my way home and told – _by order of my employer _– to give you a message."

He procured an envelope that obviously concealed a message, probably from Tsnaude. Sakura cocked an eyebrow, "Why would she send you over here to give that to me? You live-"

"I was in this area of town," he said brightly.

_Oh hell, I bet you were_, Sakura thought. _I bet you purposely interrupted us in the middle of an amazing argument that you were probably listening to- Bastard. _"Thanks," she said, taking the envelope with a hard hand.

Ripping it open she discovered that Tsnaude wanted to speak with her tomorrow. "Great, does anyone else want to speak with me, too?" She mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me?" said Genma from his chair, speaking up for the first time since Kakashi had arrived.

"Nothing." Sakura said quickly.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Kakashi began, "but I wanted to deliver that immediately – you know how she is." He shot a look at Genma and they mutually agreed that Tsnaude was insane without the use of spoken words.

"Do you want to come in?" Genma asked, as politely as he could at the moment. Although he'd asked the question, his body language suggested that that was the last thing Genma actually wanted.

Kakashi simply shook his head and refused the invitation. "I'll see you both tomorrow." He suddenly popped out of existence.

"One day I am going to stop him from doing that," Sakura said with frustration, before slamming the door. _This time she hadn't broke it – but it was close._

"Well that was lovely," said Genma, ready to pop himself, but in a very different way. His anger had returned now and he did not even bother to look at her.

Sakura came around and stood in front of him and tossed the letter aside. Hands on her hips, she bent down far enough to almost see his eyes. "Don't you dare blame me for him coming over here-"

"I do not care that he came over here, he was just doing his job. What bothers me," Genma began, raising his head to stare at her, "Is that it was so awkward because of you – and _him_," he added, quickly, remembering that Kakashi was also part of the problem. "You two cannot seem to _let go_ of whatever..." he paused to take his bandanna off and shake his hands amongst his hair. He needed to think about what he was going to say. "I don't know what happened between you too. But I am not fucking stupid, Sakura, I know something _did_."

This was the first time that Genma had ever verbally admitted the fact. He had known – for quite some time – what he had just stated, but it had always been a silent secret shared between them. No one else knew; but, since Genma was involved with Sakura he had had enough experience with the two to figure it out. He was in the _right_ position to make assumptions.

Sakura's hands left her hips and she stood up straight. "I think you are blowing this out of proportion," she said quietly after a few minutes had passed.

Genma had been patiently waiting for her to say something after his declaration and this simply was not good enough. He kept his mouth shut, letting her know that she needed to continue on with her explanation.

Sighing, Sakura sat down beside him. The chair he had sat in was not very large and she could tell he was not too pleased to be this close to her in their current predicament.

"What do you want me to say, Genma, I don't know. You want me to admit something happened – you already know that."

"I want you to tell me that whatever happened with your teacher – and my friend – is in the past."

"It is," she said quickly, "Obviously there are just some hostile feelings still, that's why-"

"Nah," he said, flickering the toothpick out of his mouth, "I don't believe you."

"What?" Sakura blanched.

"I don't _believe_ you. That's okay, Sakura. I don't expect you to tell the truth. This is one of those situations where you're better off not admitting it fully. Better for me, at least." He grabbed her hand, as his temper had dissipated just as quickly as it had arose. Genma's face was softer now; instead of rage, he seemed to be filled with disappointment.

"Genma, I don't-" She shook her head; she _still_ did not know what he wanted, but she was becoming throughly upset as the conversation progressed.

"You know what, babe, tell me this. Tell me that yeah, maybe you still have some feelings for the asshole. And you don't actually have to say that part," he added quickly, smiling, as he squeezed her hand hard. "Tell me that despite that, you want _me_." He turned and gazed at Sakura from an angle, his obvious height coming into play, "Not him."

Sakura bore up at him and gapped; she had not expected this to happen when she woke up this morning. She fought for the right words to say, but she didn't know them. _Or maybe she did._

"Tell me that, and I'll believe you. I won't care as long as you say that you're mine. 'Ya ain't going nowhere." He smiled, genuinely. Obviously Genma could not prepare himself for the pessimistic answer.

Sakura did not speak for a long time. It wasn't an exaggeration of the mind; she watched the clock as the time ticked away. As it did, Genma's smiled seemed to fade with each passing minute.

"I can't promise that," she said firmly, but gently. "And it is not because I don't love you. Because I do. I can't say that because – because I can't make promises like that in my life, Genma." She squeezed his hand hard too, mimicking him. "That is why Kakashi and I stopped doing what we were doing, because I could not make him a promise."

"Why?" Genma asked, in a long, child like voice. He'd begun to stroke her thumb with his own as they held hands tightly. It was a comforting gesture that came almost automatically as he sought some kind of explanation for the refusal.

"Sasuke."

Genma instantly understood – on some level – the moment she said his name. The word was almost haunting the way she said it. It made him feel cold. As if a ghost had come to join their intimate moment of enlightenment.

"I don't know what to do then, Sakura."

"Me either."

"What do you think we should do," she asked, looking to him. _He could do whatever he wanted_, she thought. He could do nothing wrong. This was up to him; she was in his hands.

"Maybe we should sleep it over."

"You mean 'sleep on it?'" She laughed, and the moment she did, Genma grabbed her, pulling her in.

He instantly found her mouth and silenced her chuckles, enveloping her body with his own. The tiny chair they sat in was proving itself to be a hindrance. He twisted her, forced her back against the chair's back, and sat on top of her while balancing his own weight. The kisses were fierce and heated. It was like the first time all over again; except, they both very well knew this might be the last time.

It all depended on the morning. However they felt when they both woke up, when they were not drunk off their own emotions.

Picking her up off the chair Genma continued to shower her with deliberate attention. His tongue had worked its way out of her mouth and was exploring her neck. Expertly, like he'd done this thousands of times before, he remained in the moment as he began to walk towards the stairs with her in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist.

_It is obvious where this is going_. At least that was what their only spectator thought.

Outside Kakashi leaned against the apartment, concealed in the dark. He'd stayed after he'd delivered the letter because he'd wanted to see where their argument was going, but now he knew he'd made a mistake.

_He always made mistakes with Sakura. _

A part of Kakashi wished that Genma was smarter than himself – smart enough to not wake up tomorrow and tell the girl he loved _no_; another part of Kakashi though, sickeningly desired that Genma would.

* * *

A/N: Wow. I never thought I was going to update this, but then I realized not to quit on a good thing when I had it. I love the Kakashi/Sakura/Genma love triangle. I hope you all do too. Hopefully the next chapter will appear soon.


	3. Selfish

**Better Bend then Break**  
Chapter Three: _Selfish_  
By Dead Kiwi

- - -

Sakura had had the intention of slipping out in the morning to go to the hospital before Genma awakened. She needed to see Naruto and talk to Tsnaude, but it was a also decent way to avoid a situation she did not want to confront. If she had any inclination towards a positive outcome, Sakura would not have minded this morning so much; waking up with Genma might have even seemed blissful. Any other morning it would have been.

She liked to look at him in the morning. Genma always wore a smirk while he slept but it was still innocent and boyish. It was also one of the few occasions he did not have a toothpick in his mouth. He slept sprawled out and usually took up the entire bed, but that was okay. Sakura always managed to curl around him. They slept together like an intricate puzzle that never made sense, but nonetheless always seemed to fit. Their sleeping pattern was coincidentally very much like their relationship.

Genma's last sleeping habit made it hard for Sakura to escape. Most mornings she could not even pee without him waking up and asking her where she was going. But it was always hard to sneak around with a ninja. Genma was not the only man she'd ever answered to in the morning.

Sakura soon realized that she did not have any choice. If she moved to get out of bed he was going to wake. Facing the inevitable was..._well, inevitable._

One soft hand went to move the comforter that was draped over them. She was careful to do so slowly, but was sure it would not have had much of an effect.

Right now she felt like a child that was about to get punished. In all honestly, she probably shouldn't have felt like that. It wasn't her fault that her heart was under lock and key. She was open to love anyone but had designated that her heart would not let anyone love her. Was that a punishable offense? Was it fair that she was doing this to Genma? A man that had completely changed his lifestyle because one day a pink hair girl had decided to let him to take her home; he had never been the same.

All he wanted to do was love her. Genma wanted to promise to love her for as long as they could see into the future; _why can I not do the same? Why can I not promise to stay with him and let him keep me? _

Around Genma's bedroom there were pictures. Some were originally Genma's but some were compliments of Sakura. A lot of her things were here; rarely, she spent time at her own apartment. It would be hard to live on her own again. She had lived with Genma for about a year now. It would be weird to take all her things out of his bedroom, out of his house, and out of his life.

She did not want to but she felt like it was going to happen _this_ morning. There was a sickeningly sixth sense inside of her tingling.

There was one particular picture sitting on a table amongst many others. It was old enough now to make her dream about the past. At a time in which she was younger, twelve, when the world seemed so simple compared to now. Of course, Sakura had not thought that way at the time. When she was twelve there were so many things to think about, to do; so desperately, she'd give anything to be that age again. If only to go back into the past and decide to do things differently from the very beginning...

Mostly she wondered if she should have even been placed on team 7. If Sakura knew then what she knew now, would she have made a difference in the lives of her teammates? _Her best friends._

In the picture her own faced stared up at her, smiling. She was right in the middle of them all, with Kakashi standing above her, either one of his hands placed upon either boy to her side. Kakashi was smiling as well. She could tell because there were acute wrinkles beside his right eye. A younger version of Naruto was staring down Sasuke with crossed arms, and than _Sasuke..._

Well he just looked like he didn't even want to be there.

That was how the dynamic had remained amongst their original team for most of their time together. Sakura and Naruto had only grown closer. Any other bonds that developed between the three of them were far too complicated to be explained in simple terms.

And Kakashi was just Kakashi. A teacher who had not even wanted them and could have never been fully aware of what he had unwillingly undertaken. It had taken a long time for Sakura to fully respect him for this fact. Of course now, she could not even explain her emotions in regard to her former sensei. Usually, she decided to file these emotions under _bullshit_.

_Bullshit_ was a specific file cabinet inside her brain where she put information she either did not understand or did not want to deal with. Hilariously, it was Kakashi himself that Sakura borrowed this strategy from.

Sakura sighed and pushed herself out of bed. Turning to watch for Genma, she was astonished when he did not move. Not even a sleepy mumble of _"where ya going baby?"_ escaped from his smirking lips. She could not have possibly been this lucky.

She managed to walk to the bathroom without a word from him, too. By the time she got there and closed the door behind her, Sakura sank against the wooden barrier that kept her hidden from him. Pulling her knees to her chest she wrapped her arms around herself and began to stare at the toilet. It was the best focal point for her current position and she was too lost to look for another.

The sudden wave of emotion that washed over her as soon as she let out a breathe did not surprise her. The tears started slowly and she refused to let herself loose control. Crying had always made Sakura feel inferior. Sasuke always used to tease her about it.

Every so often she made a hiccup sound, but did not let a single sobs escape. If Genma was awake he would probably know what was going on; and if he was, better of him to leave her be. Genma was actually pretty good with crying girls, but the reasons for her current state would not be aided by his presence.

Sakura wanted to stay with Genma, so badly, to the point where she would have done anything else. If he wanted her to stop going on missions, she would. She would stay here in the village and stay safe, for him. She would do whatever he wanted; except, to make that promise. _And the very thought of staying away from Kakashi was enough to tear her apart..._

_Sakura loved Genma. _

But something was wrong. Some connection in her brain was not working.

She got dressed into the clothes she had worn last night and left the bedroom. She felt particularly dirty today; for the clothes she was wearing and also for what she was about to do.

Genma, so unlike himself, was still asleep. He had not moved a muscle since she had woken up.

Sakura grabbed what she needed to take with her before stopping next to the bedside table. On the table there was a stack of paper and some pens. They were used to write notes back and forth to each other so they would always know where the other was. It was a nice thing to do when your significant other was a ninja and often took leave without any kind of notice.

What Sakura wrote took some time. Not because it was incredibly long, but because she did not know what to say; part of her wished he would wake up so they could have discussed this together, but if he had – well, it might have turned out differently.

Sakura knew what had to be written. She had realized only a few minutes ago in the bathroom.

After she had done the task she left the bedroom and his apartment. The sun was too bright today; normally, she would have loved it. But now it just felt like the weather was laughing in her face.

As she went on her way to see Tsnaude, Sakura wondered if Genma had really been sleeping at all, or, if he was simply pretending.

* * *

Back in the apartment Sakura had just vacated a fully awake body in bed bent over to grasp the slip of paper left for him.

_Genma, _

_Because I love you I do not want to have to leave this decision up to you – I know you won't make the right choice. I know you will stay with me even though I cannot give you what you so willingly give me. It isn't fair – and you know how much of a bitch I am about justice, right? I have all the respect in the world for you and I won't allow you to have less than you deserve. Right now, I don't think what you deserve is me. But I won't go away. I am too selfish to not have you in my life. Not after we've spent the past year of our lives together. I guess what I am saying is, maybe we should take some time apart, which is so pathetically cliché and awful – because you aren't the kind of man you say that to. I just love you._

_Sakura_

Genma placed the note carefully upon the table in which it was originally, pretending as though he had not yet touched it.

* * *

A/N: Oh no! No Kakashi in this chapter – don't worry dearies!

Just a couple notes to keep in mind. If you read my story, _please_ review. I know a lot of people are reading so it would be really great to get some feedback.

I wanted to state that this story takes place in the Naruto-verse, duh, but I took liberty with the future. Not all of the story lines in Naruto are consistent with this future. Sakura is about 22 at the time this story takes place.

Lastly, just wanted to mention that the title of the story is _Better Bend __**then**__ Break_. The reason I used the word 'then' is because the title is referring to a series of events, and is not describing a process. Someone reviewed and asked me about this and I wanted to mention it so I did not sound like a grammatical dumb-dumb =]


End file.
